Glitchfang
Glitchfang is Mooneffects' catsona. Stealing is not allowed and do not use her without my permission. Feel free to bump your characters into Relationships, though. Glitchfang is a slim, lithe, well-built she-cat with glossy white fur. Her most noticeable feature is that one of her eyes are blue and the other red. She has several scars, one on her forehead hidden by her fringe, a clash of scars on her haunches and a slash across her left arm (Those are my real scars in real life). Her star sign is Sagittarius, giving her a short and explosive temper and a stubborness unmatched. Her theme song is Hellevator, by Stray Kids. Also, fun fact - the idiot has a fanfiction now. It was long overdue. A p p e a r a n c e "My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff I'm waking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I'm enduring through alone The classroom hallways get further away, I'm on unfamiliar paths" -Stray Kids, Hellevator Glitchfang is a slim, but fluffy cat. She is also short and below the average height for cats, but muscular, often making her enemies underestimate her. She is lithe and well-built, with an excellent frame. She has snow white fur, made glossy from the days spent as a kittypet. She has several scars including a clash of scars on her haunches, one scar on her forehead and one on her wrist. She has one blue eye and one red eye. It is unknown why. H i s t o r y "I'm so unlucky, this path I'm on I don't even have a map, but I never want to turn around It's a maze that I'm in, shedding blood sweat instead of blood tears, I comfort myself People tell me that this kind of suffering is just a passing storm" -Stray Kids, Hellevator Glitchfang, originally Snowkit, was born to Sunheart and Lionfang of ShadowClan under Songstar's leadership. As presumably at that time the only kit, she was quite adored and spoiled by her parents. Snowkit, however, did not have a spoiled kit personality. As she was quite introverted and didn't essentially enjoy movement, there were a lot of times when she was just sitting alone in one corner of the nursery, lost in thoughts. That was how she received the nickname Derpkit, which she hated. However, all the attention she received shifted when Sunheart and Lionfang had a second litter, consisting of one kit again; Blazekit. Blazekit was annoying, obnoxious and bratty, yet she was adored by Snowkit's parents, and Snowkit was neglected. This was when Snowkit's hatred of Blazekit stemmed from, because this sudden shift of attention wasn't taken too kindly by the introverted, shy kit. The other kits in the nursery, Snarlkit and Snapkit, both annoying tabby toms, now constantly teased Snowkit about this, and continued calling her Derpkit. Soon, Snowkit knew she needed some sort of verbal weapon to combat this teasing as Snarlkit and Snapkit, along with calling her Derpkit, also began criticizing and commenting on every action or word Snowkit spoke. Then, Snowkit's sharp tongue was borne out of a flaming temper. Testing to her breaking point, Snowkit snapped. She unleashed some of the worst vulgar words at Snarlkit and Snapkit, and basically gave them a taste of their own medicine. She did this to Blazekit when the younger she-kit trod on her tail too. A famous quote of Snowkit back then was, "You bickering, blasphemous, bubbling gross heap of mouse dung, why don't you shut it?" Snowkit not only developed her sharp tongue, she also developed self-esteem issues. Snarlkit and Snapkit's bullying had done some severe damage to Snowkit, and Snowkit could only cover it up with a strong and brave front. Snarlkit, Snapkit and Snowkit, all the same age, were then made apprentices and became Snarlpaw, Snappaw and Snowpaw. Snowpaw was apprenticed to a judgmental and blunt mentor, Tigerfang. However, she could not deny how great Tigerfang was at fighting and hunting. Taught by Tigerfang, she excelled in those areas, and even Snarlpaw and Snappaw didn't have anything to tease her about. For once, Snowpaw felt satisfaction, and her self-esteem began to raise, little by little. But alas, this was all but a frail balance, and could be shattered easily just like how a heavy stone smashes through ice. When Blazekit, adored and spoiled already, was made an apprentice and became apprenticed to the ShadowClan deputy, the newly named Blazepaw was high and mighty and soon overshadowed Snowpaw, and Snarlpaw and Snappaw could finally tease her again, and Snowpaw's mighty temper and sharp tongue returned. But under all those issues, her self-esteem issues developed again and plummeted to a new low; even Tigerfang couldn't raise her esteem again and she began to fall, fall until rock bottom, till she lagged behind in training and fell from her heavenly skills. Snowpaw was extremely jealous of Blazepaw, and wondered why was she always the one who got the short end of the stick, the one who drew the smallest frog? Her jealousy issues persisted, persisted till Snowpaw was pushed to her breaking point. Tired of Snarlpaw and Snappaw's teasing, and her constant comparison to the ever-so-great Blazepaw, she ran away. She thought if she lived alone, she could finally excel, with no one to compare to, and no one to tease her or lower her self-esteem. She became a loner, and taught herself how to hunt and fight better than the others, even her sister. Just when she thought her life was going smoothly as a loner, a predator appeared- a cruel cat named Tern. At first, Tern and Snowpaw were best friends, with Tern seemingly understanding everything Snowpaw was going through, and offered sympathy and friendship. Snowpaw often confided in Tern, and the two grew even closer when Tern offered to be her mate. Snowpaw, not knowing of Tern's true intentions, immediately accepted, and moved over to his den. But then Tern started to show his true colors. He was only playing with Snowpaw after all - he wanted to become mates so that she could bear his kits, and then take the kits away and leave Snowpaw behind - and then he would take all these kits to form a massive relative group to kill every Clan cat. When Snowpaw was confronted by Tern about this, she reacted instinctively, raking her claws across his eyes, blinding him forever. Tern, even when blinded, was a ferocious fighter, and gave Snowpaw the scars across her haunches that last today. Snowpaw ran away, thinking that the wild was unsafe, to the Twolegplace and got adopted by a kindly Twoleg, who was a coder for a computer system. The Twoleg named Snowpaw Glitch for her miscolored eyes and strange appearance, and Glitch, though unfamiliar with the strange word at first, gradually came to accept it. She became a kittypet, but yearned for the wild. She often hunted birds and caught her own prey instead of eating kibble, but when prey was out she ate the finest kibble. Glitch's pelt grew glossy and sleek, but never gained weight or had the kittypet fatness and plumpness, due to her constantly hunting and practicing battle moves on a tree. She honed her skills to be the finest hunter and fighter ever, better than Blazepaw, so that she can finally get into the spotlight. Glitch's fur grew fluffier and longer too, though it shortened when she returned to the wild. After two years, now at her prime of five years, Glitch returned to ShadowClan in a devastating leaf bare. Songstar was on the brink of losing a life, and every cat was starved nearly to death. Glitch was shocked to see how frail her Clan became, and felt guilty about this, blaming herself forever and criticizing herself to be a selfish mouse brain. Glitch hunted relentlessly, her hunting skills even more refined than ever. She proved to be one of the Clan's strongest fighters (she fell short of some, though) and the Clan's best hunter. Blazepaw, now Blazepelt, had been captured by a Twoleg and her claws removed, and she became withdrawn and depressed, retiring to an elder early on. Now Glitch, renamed Glitchfang, following suit with her father Lionfang, and in honor of her fighting skills, had all the attention she wanted for the wrong reasons, and felt guilty for it. Glitchfang continued to serve under ShadowClan as a loyal and trustworthy warrior famed for her short temper and cutting remarks that keep the younger, more annoying warriors in check. Up until one day, the ShadowClan deputy passed away after a devastating fight with ThunderClan, Songstar was lost without a deputy, until the ShadowClan medicine cat found a sign pointing to Glitchfang as deputy - a predator's fang with unnatural ridges and dents. Therefore, Songstar chose Glitchfang to serve as his deputy. Honored and proud by his choice, Glitchfang promised to do well. She currently serves ShadowClan, still as deputy, loyally and ready to fight other Clans to protect her beloved Clan that she is proud of. P e r s o n a l i t y "I need to set up a trap called failure As I bit on the bait that is pain I'm wandering as I put away my tired wings of passion My life was rock bottom, an edge of a cliff" -Stray Kids, Hellevator I am extremely bad at writing personality write-ups, so here's a bulletin board. * Short-tempered * Edgy * Negative thinker * Constantly stressed and anxious * Depressed 99.9% of the time * 98% anxiety, 2% cat * Sharp-tongued * Cutting humor * Honest, can't lie at ALL * Always tired of anything and everything * Extremely talkative with friends, extremely cold to strangers * Awkward * Adorable for her short height, but she doesn't admit that * Prickly * Cries easily * Emotional * Intelligent * Works well alone and in teams * Kinda independent in most scenarios * Extremely stubborn, once she has her mind fixed on something, there's no changing her mind * The lowest of self-esteem - doesn't like complimenting herself * Loves getting into arguments * No energy unless she's in a fight * Sarcastic * Very good at procrastinating; she's very lazy * Expert at roasting and insulting other cats, always wins at arguments. * Gets angry really easily and is very salty and competitive R e l a t i o n s h i p s "I'm walking in a dark tunnel Cruel and fearful days I'm enduring through alone I hold out my hand, but no one is there to grab it I'm riding on my pain and tears" -Stray Kids, Hellevator * Sunheart: Glitchfang loves her mother but finds her obvious bias towards Blazepelt annoying. She will do anything to keep her mother safe, healthy and happy. Status: Family * Lionfang: Glitchfang uses her father as a role model for almost everything she does, as Lionfang is a respected warrior in ShadowClan. She will do anything to keep her father safe, healthy and happy. Status: Family * Blazepelt: Glitchfang loathes ''her sister, for her boastful and attention-craving personality, and her jealousy issues with Blazepelt. But after Blazepelt became de-clawed, she felt a bit bad for Blazepelt. Still, Glitchfang keeps relatively away from her. Status: Er...neutral? * '''Snowysplash (Crystalcat137)': Glitchfang goes along extremely well with her and her creator, she thinks her creator is a great fanfiction writer and Snowysplash a great cat. Status: Best friend * Skysong (Starflight897): Glitchfang goes along extremely well too with Skysong and her creator, they are best buddies, and Glitchfang thinks Skysong as a great cat too. Status: Best friend * Splashstar (Splish Splash Sploosh): '''Glitchfang thinks Splash as an amazing ‘crat and funny cat, and they are very competitive (in a friendly way) to each other. Status: Best friend * '''Frostwing (Frostwing2615): '''Glitchfang's first (I think) (Yes, I actually was) best friend (on this wiki), Glitchfang loves hanging out with Frostwing, Snowysplash and Skysong. Status: Best friend * '''Dandelionpaw (Toxiic-Waste/Skypee-dat-doggo): Glitchfang is an acquaintance with Dandelionpaw and doesn't know them very well, though Glitchfang can see that she is a funny cat. Status: Friend * Ryefrosting''' (SkyFireStone): 'Glitchfang is good friends with Ryefrosting. Although they have some differing opinions (cough hollyleaf cough), they still are best stalkers forever. Status: Good friend * '''Phoenixfire (Frostwing2615): '''Glitchfang finds Phoenixfire an adorable gay from what she has seen of him from Gatherings and quietly ships Sharpfire. Status: uwu *'Petalpool (Qibli77): 'Glitchfang finds Petalpool a good friend who is creative and cool, and she would love to get to know her better. Status: Good friend *'Redstar (Timberdash): 'Glitchfang finds Redstar just a little psycho but she’s fine with it and finds him quite a joy to be around (like that time when they robbed a McDonalds). Status: Good friend *'Fernpaw (Moonwing9): ' Glitchfang finds Fernpaw a friendly and approachable she-cat, but sometimes she finds Fermpaw a little too overwhelming. Status: Good friend *'Eaglestar (Pokeballmachine): 'Glitchfang finds Eaglestar a likeable cat who is nice to talk to and wants to know more about her. Status: Good friend *'Lightleaf (Mittensandzora): 'Glitchfang likes Lightleaf and finds her friendly (she is also the first cat that welcomed her to the wiki) and loves going on stalker adventures with her. Status: Good friend *'Whiteface (Hiro Meowstic): 'Glitchfang mildly likes Whiteface and would love to get to know her better. She enjoys talking with her owner about Pokemon, though. Status: Friend *'Eelstar (AlexTheSnivy): 'Glitchfang ''HATES ''Eelstar and finds her snobbish, arrogant, rude, annoying, stupid, idiotic, and everything in between. She likes to fight Eelstar in arguments and roast her and just overall using the "i'm just trying to prove my point" excuse for almost killing her. (I don't hate the user behind Eelstar, it's just I hate Eelstar herself) I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS TO YEET YOUR SONAS INTO GLITCHFANG'S RELATIONSHIPS T r i v i a ''"As I try to escape above I'm on a hellevator, my hellevator I'm on a hellevator, my hellevator I'm on a hellevator" -Stray Kids, Hellevator * Glitchfang is basically the personification of my darker side, and is also the sona I resonate the most with. * Glitchfang's concept was devised about two years ago when I became fascinated with "glitchy" stuff. * Glitchfang's eyes are supposed to represent the two different sides of herself - blue for the (deeply buried) goodness in her, and the red for the (regularly shown) angry, edgy side of her. * Glitchfang is just your average edgelord. * Glitchfang, and her creator, loves eating frog and especially frog legs. * Glitchfang's nickname is "Glotchfang", "Derpfang" and "Glitchbaby" (all given by her creator) * Glitchfang (in the modern world) adores Tokyo Ghoul, Roblox, FNAF, reading books (though she's called a nerd), procrastinating, drawing and listening to Kpop. * Glitchfang (in the modern world) is a huge Kpop fan even if she (totally) doesn't show this side of her (huge is an understatement, moon). * Glitchfang has never broken, sprained or strained anything in her body before (both in modern and WC world) (edit: GUESS WHAT I SPRAINED MY ANKLE FOR THE FIRST TIME LAST MONDAY D":) * Glitchfang is extremely OCD (in the modern world) and hates asymmetrical things. * Glitchfang has an obsession with plucking feathers off prey and tucking them behind her ears. * Apparently Glitchfang and her owner's MBTI personality, INFJ, is the rarest MBTI personality in the world. Well that sure does make Glitchfang and her creator feel special. * Glitchfang and her owner's favorite numbers are 27, 57, 75, 97, and 127 (the longitudinal coordinate of seoul, korea). As you can see, she and her owner loves the number 7. Q u o t e s "There's nothing, no one to care or worry about me Only cold words, telling me to give up on my dreams Those quitting words keep hitting my ear Only despair grows as the hopeful sky gets covered by other people's words" -Stray Kids, Hellevator * "All the suffering in the world is borne from one's incompetence." * "What do you mean, do it now? I can always do it tomorrow...right?" * "Fox dung, I forgot to assign patrols!" * "Get away now, or you'll be shredded and become crow-food!" * "I think you would prefer to face an entire horde of badgers than irritate me when I'm in one of my moods, won't you?" * "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the well-being of others." G a l l e r y "I'm praying to live as I try to endure With the piercing eyes on me, I'm going insane Even if I succeed, I'll be someone's clown So people tell me to give up on becoming a singer" -Stray Kids, Hellevator feel free to do art for her, i really do appreciate it!!! ^^ Glitchfang.png|headshot by me Glitxchfang.png|old crusty art Felixfang_ship_art_uwu.png|felixfang new otp!!! ship art by me uwu 5A8D4906-6867-45BD-B109-A0174225BFCA.jpeg|Incredible art by Crystal, tysm!!! A562580A-FA29-4AE8-BDE4-5A85B81B1444.jpeg|INCREDIBLE art of Glitchfang by Nibby. Tysm!!! File:Screenshot_20190903-012723.jpg|AMAZING art by Epi, tysm!! Glitchfang_XDD.png|Incredible art by Skypee, tysm!! 11FA0626-E0ED-499E-BBC6-5D22C2FF793F.png|Glitchfang by Moonwing! Thanks so much, she looks so cool! Gift.png|Glitchfang by Hiro Meowstic, thank you so much! She looks awesome :) Glitchfang-by-Mittens.jpeg|Amazing art of Glitchfang by Mittens! Thank you so much!! Glitchfang's Family Tree.PNG|Glitchfang's family tree Category:Characters Category:Catsonas Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Deputies